


The Broken Ring

by PuffleLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleLock/pseuds/PuffleLock
Summary: Here is the next of my little twitter prompts for the weekend!!Fromsherlockandjohn2010'sprompt "Ooh!!! How about Sherlock wants John to get a tattoo... Or vice versa."Thank you hon!!And I will always take more prompts for when my brain needs a boost, so come see me over on Twitter atPufflelockand drop me ideas!!!





	The Broken Ring

“John, I am so sorry. I can’t believe I let this happen.”

Sherlock looked to the other man as they left the hospital; Sherlock’s hand bandaged after being slammed in a door by a suspect.

Apart from a nasty bruise and a few stitches, Sherlock’s hand would be ok.

His wedding ring - on his finger only six months - wasn’t as lucky. It was bent so badly by the door, doctors were forced to cut it from his finger.

“Sherlock, please. I know what it symbolizes, but it’s just jewelry. You’re fine, that’s all that matters.” John gently kissed his husband’s bandaged hands.

“John! This could happen again! With cases, my experiments, your work in the surgery! So many things could happen. If we can’t protect symbols of our love, what does that say about us?”

“Sherlock, it’s not us. It’s just an object. Objects aren’t permanent.”

“I know! But…” He quieted suddenly.

“Sherlock? You ok?”

***

Sherlock took his now healed hands from John’s eyes as they stood in front of the tattoo shop.

“Surprise.”

“Sherlock? What’s this?”

“Well, it’s like you said. A ring is an object. Objects aren’t permanent. This is.”

“You want to get your wedding ring tattooed on?

Looking down, Sherlock replied, “Yes.” 

With a tender kiss to Sherlock’s nose, John answered, “Only if we get matching bands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next of my little twitter prompts for the weekend!!
> 
> From sherlockandjohn2010's prompt "Ooh!!! How about Sherlock wants John to get a tattoo... Or vice versa."
> 
> Thank you hon!!
> 
> And I will always take more prompts for when my brain needs a boost, so come see me over on Twitter at [Pufflelock](https://twitter.com/PuffleLock) and drop me ideas!!!


End file.
